


Blind Princess Explores

by Lemoncatfox



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: AU, Gen, twilight wanders without the use of her eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Being blind doesn't do well with exploring by yourself.





	Blind Princess Explores

Twilight rested on her bed, eyes closed. She wasn't asleep, simply listening to Spike tell his story.

It was a fascinating story. She had met Spike when the adult dragon barged in and attacked the young filly by scratching her eyes shut. Spike had thought the ponies were stealing and cooking dragon eggs after Twilight had hatched one. Since Spike was in Equestria, he had to abide to their laws. And then he had to help a little filly and her older brother live after he may or may not had murdered their parents.

Shining Amour, Twilights older brother, had never trusted Spike, since he was the one who blinded Twilight and orphaned them. But living in the land had caused him to lose the dragon-typical personality and really care for the mare, teaching her how to fly when she became a alicorn.

Spike had finished his story, and Twilight stretched.

"That was a great story, Spike." She said, getting out.

Spike helped her into her bed, and turned off the lights, curling around the edge of her bed. It would be awhile before Shining Amour came home from his duties. Twilight couldnt sleep.

One from still not used to wings, and two being from that spell she performed that earned her wings.

According to Spike, she mixed up 5 ponies destinys when she visited Ponyville for a Summer Sun Celebration. They're fine now, but Twilight feels like she shouldn't have been rewarded for screwing up their lives like that.

The next day, Twilight hugged Shining goodbye, and as he left for work, she turned (probably) to Spike.

"I'm going to Ponyville to make sure everyone is ok." She said.

"But you fixed them, and they have their cutiemarks again. I think they're fine." Spike replied, laying on his back in the sun.

"I just want to make sure. Come on Spike." Twi begged, slamming herself onto the floor.

"No, Twilight! I can barely keep you safe here! How am I supposed to protect you from a town not populated by princesses?

Spike returned to sleep, but that didnt stop Twilight. She had to make sure.

Sneaking out the door, she immediately tripped and faceplanted.

"Ow." Twilight said, getting up.

She remained close to the ground, feeling the it with her wings.

Finally arriving in Ponyville, it was a bit different than before.

Namely, the new ponies who were mean to everyone.

It was colder, explaining Twis coat. She was also wearing sunglasses, though that had more to do with her blindness.

She was starting to regret not getting Spike, as she couldnt tell where she was going.

Then she met a solid mass.

"HEY! Watch where you're going you little punk!" A voice said, not realizing who Twilight was due to her coat and sunglasses.

"Excuse me? That isnt very kind!" An unknown voice said, spooking the blind mare as she didnt sense her standing there.

"Oh can it, Fluttershy." The pony sneered, stomping closer.

"Hey, what is going on over here?" A pink pony asked. Twilight knew she was there this time, those hops were easily sensed.

"This dumb pony ran into me! I bet it was completely on purpose, too!" The stallion explained.

"I wouldve avoided you but-" Twilight attempted to say, but was cut off by the stallion.

"But you think you're so high and mighty! Dont ya. Let's see who's behind that coat!"

He ripped off the coat, and Twilights wings smacked him in the face.

"Huh??" The stallion yelled in confusion.

"P-princess Twilight Sparkle??" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Princess I'm so sorry!" The stallion said, helping Twilight.

"Get away from me." The princess replied.

The stallion did as told, backing up then running off.

"What are you doing here again Princess?" The pegasis mare asked.

"I just wanted to make sure I didnt screw up your lives to badly." She replied.

"You didnt." She said.

"Really? Are you lying? Cause I cant make sure you are telling the truth cause I cant see." Twilight asked.

"Promise. Hey, do you want to come to my cottage?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure."


End file.
